Minion
"Look out behind you! My old buddy Minion is hot on your trail! Play smart or he'll make short work of you!" - Calypso, introducing Minion in Twisted Metal 3 Minion is a common contestant in the Twisted Metal series, excluding Small Brawl and Head-On. In most games, he serves as a boss and a secret playable character. He is demon that operates a tank (all resembles an APC except for TM4 which resembles an M1A1), but in Twisted Metal Black, he operates a tanker truck. Twisted Metal Minion appears to be "last year's winner" and is a boss in the last level. Minion cannot be played. MINION No info available. ? ? ? No info available. Special Weapon: Minion has access to all specials in the game. No other info available. Special Weapon Power: ? ? ? The final boss at the Rooftop stage. Not playable. Twisted Metal 2 The following are shown from when you view Minion's info. The character can only be unlocked with a cheat code, which is L1, UP, DOWN, LEFT. Character Bio You found me. I don't know how but now you and I are linked...'We are one... on a mission to find the man who took our life. Our power, together, we shall bring down Calypso! '' Handling: Intermediate Armor: 5 Special Weapon: 5 Speed: 4 '''Special Weapon: Quad Missiles-' Fires three homing missiles and a freeze missile. Causes a lot of damage. The following quote,it is seen when you've defeated all enemies at Amazonia: Last year's boss rises from the lava. "I must win! Calypso and I have a score to settle!" he yells, as he comes after you with a vengeance! Twisted Metal 3 The following are shown from the Twisted Metal 3 manual. Car name/Type: Minion / Tank Driver Name: Minion Driver info: Male, age unknown, born in Hell Minion is a demon Calypso enslaved for release just when you thought you were invincible. When you clear the London level,Minion comes out to play with his arsenal of toys. Consider yourself warned; Minion is one bad-ass evildoer who can move extremely quick and will crumple your vehicle in seconds if you don't evade his giant tank. The following are shown from when you view Minion's info. Character Bio I may be nightmare material, but I dress a helluva lot better than every other slouch in this tournament. My tank will flatten your sorry ass if you irk me, so stay outta my way! But if you can beat me,you can help me hunt down Calyspo. Handling: Average Armor: 5 Special Weapon: 5 Speed: 4 Minion drives the same vehicle from Twisted Metal 1 & 2, but this time, it is now green instead of dark blue, and he has the same special from the second game, as usual. Special Weapon: Quad Missiles-''' Fires three homing missiles and a freeze missile that causes a lot of damage. He is the boss of London after destroying the five enemies there. Unlockable via cheat code. Twisted Metal 4 Type of car: Tank Driver Demeanor: ? Special Weapon: Serpent Handling: ? Armor: ? Special Weapon: ? Speed: ? Returns as a boss of Minion's Maze. Minion's special is the same as usual, except it is called Serpent. It is no longer the same vehicle as the one from Twisted Metal 3. Unlockable once you beat the game once (along with the other arenas and boss characters). Twisted Metal Black A large Tanker-truck driven by Marcus Kane (Sweet Tooth split personality). Beside the large size of his car Minion also has a shield protector that can be shut down when the four switches on the front, left, right and back sides are destroyed. Minion's special is a flamethrower at close range and a homing fireball at large range. Minion is the sub-boss at Minion's Stadium, that is also an unlockable arena. Fortunately, Minion is playable, but not without beating the game with every character first and he is reduced to 'normal' size so he can be used in combat. Suprisingly, he is usable online (with the Twisted Metal Black Online game). At the load screen for each level while playing as Minion, there are a series of numbers instead of words like with the other characters. These numbers can be translated into words. The formula used is 1=A, 2=B, 3=C, etc. Here are is what you get when you translate the numbers: *1. I do not think this is real. *2. I must speak in code or he will discover me. *3. We are trapped in his head. *4. This is how he sees the world, how Sweet Tooth sees his life, it is not real. *5. All of us are trapped in his head. *6. I miss the old colorful world. *7. We will return to old world one day. *8. In the real world my name is Marcus Kane. Endings *Twisted Metal 2:' He has not come for a wish, but to merely get revenge on Calypso for stealing his powers and "stripping me of MY birthright" (which explains why Calypso can grant wishes) apparently eleven years ago (as according to Minion). Calypso gets intimidated, and when Minion forces him to be sent to Hell, he begs to be spared, but Minion says, "Time to rot in hell with your little sister", and drops him laughing. *'Twisted Metal 3:''' In his ending his wants to spend an eternity in Hell, which Calypso grants, however, he sends him to Hell, Michigan which is always snowing. Trivia * It is likely that Minion is created by Mr. Ash. If he is, then the Minion in Twisted Metal 1 couldn't be a demon. Category:Twisted Metal Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 2 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 3 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 4 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Black Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Lost Contestants Category:Characters